Can vampires have sex?
by bupperfly
Summary: if they have no blood, and their hearts don't beat, how do male vampires have sex?
1. Chapter 1

It was our wedding night, and Edward and I were in Carlisle's office, both of us in bathrobes. I was blushing more than I've ever blushed before. I had failed to arouse him. Although he assured me he was incredibly turned on, he stayed flaccid. 

"Carlisle, do you and Esme have sex?" he asked.

"Why do you ask, Edward?"

"Well, I promised Bella that we'd make love tonight, and I can't, you know," I blushed even redder.

"Of course you can't Edward," Carlisle sounded exasperated, "You don't have any blood. Even if you did, there's no way for it to get there. You have two medical degrees and this idea never crossed your mind?"

"To tell you the truth, my mind was somewhere else entirely,"

"Edward," I scolded as I blushed more.

"Goodnight Carlisle," Edward said. He stood up and swept me in his arms. Before I knew it, I was on the bed.

"Edward, what are you…" he mashed his lips into mine. His cold hands were untying the belt of my robe. His lips moved down to my throat as his hands explored my body. They brushed my nipples, skimmed over my stomach and hips. They moved down the outside of my thighs, and back up the inside. His right hand brushed over my folds, teasing me. I gasped. Edwards hand stopped moving. 

"Too cold?" he asked me.

"No," I managed to get out. He moved his lips back to mine as his thumb rubbed my nub. I let out a small moan against his lips. I barely noticed that his free hand had moved back to my breasts and was gently caressing them. 

His finger slowly circled my opening. His lips moved along my jaw to my ear. "I love you," he whispered. He planted kisses back along my jaw. He kissed my lips, hard as his finger plunged into me. I moaned loudly as it moved in and out.

He added another finger, making my heart race. Soon, I was stretching around four fingers, and his lips were at my breasts. He pulled them out, but before I could protest, his fist was thrust into my now gapping hole. I screamed in a combination of pain and pleasure. He moved in and out, and I could feel my peak coming.

"Oh, god, Edward," I screamed as I climaxed. He pulled his hand out and licked it, tasting me.

"It's almost as good as your blood," he stated. He was kissing me again. He kissed down my body, making his way down to my opening. His cold breath felt amazing on my over-heated sex. His tongue ran up my slit before teasing my clit.

"God, Edward," I said. He took this as a clue to go farther. He thrust his cold, hard tongue into me. It swirled and penetrated, bringing a moan from me. My body shuddered as another orgasm overcame me.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, his body now next to mine.

"Amazing. What made you decide to do that?" I was still panting.

"I read Carlisle's mind. He was thinking about how Esme uses a vibrator to pleasure herself, and I realized that I could pleasure you without actually sleeping with you. But now I wish I could have felt you around me,"

"Yeah, you have no idea how amazing an orgasm feels,"

"I have an idea," he stated. "Wait here,"

I waited, and in five minutes, he was back with a syringe full of a red liquid.

"Edward, is that blood?" I asked, shocked.

"From a mountain lion," he assured me. He dropped his robe and stuck the needle into his member. As he pushed the plunger down, it grew to an amazing size. He dropped the syringe and jumped onto the bed.

"I love you Bella Swan," he said before his lips met mine passionately. His now hard member was at my opening, and I thrust my hips upward, forcing him into me. He thrust into me, driving my hips down. When he was all the way inside me, he broke the kiss.

"God, that feels amazing," he said

"I know," I said, as he slowly pulled out and entered again. He increased his speed, driving into me hard. I screamed as I came again. He slowed his pace as my muscles continued to pleasure him. He released inside me and I screamed, this time out of pain. He pulled out quickly.

"Oh, god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it would be replaced with Venom. Carlisle!" he yelled. Within seconds, Carlisle was in the room. I was coherent enough to see him take in my naked, writhing body.

"She needs morphine, I'll explain everything else later," I less than a minute, I could feel a needle being stuck into my arm. I drifted off to sleep as the pain began to subside.


	2. Chapter 2

E.P.O.V

I looked at my beautiful wife as she drifted into sleep, for the last time. It wasn't the fitful final sleep the rest of my family had, but maybe the morphine helped. Even so, I wasn't sure if the venom would change her. Unless there was tearing, it couldn't enter her bloodstream.

I knew she wanted to be changed, and I didn't want her to go through this pain again. I moved slowly to the bed and kissed her lips. I took in the delicious scent of her blood before gently sinking my teeth into he neck.

Bella stirred slightly. "Shh," I calmed her. Now that I was sure she would be changed, I could try to occupy my mind with other things. For the next three days, I sat beside the bed, reading Wuthering Heights to Bella in her sleep. Carlisle and I gave her morphine each time she stirred fitfully.

I watched her skin turn paler, her scent remained floral, but no longer called to me as the blood was slowly replaced with venom. She called to me in her sleep a few times. I was going to miss her sleep talking.

Near the end of the third day, she finally woke peacefully. "Edward," she said groggily.

"How do you feel, Bella," I asked sliding from the chair to the bed.

"Like I want you to kiss me," she joked. She was still my Bella. I kissed her, this time, I let her tongue into my mouth, gently playing with it as she moaned. She pulled away.

"I like being less breakable," she joked. "Edward, I'm thirsty," I knew this would come.

"Why don't we go hunting?" I took her hand and slowly helped her up. We headed out to my car and I drove, as fast as I could, to my favorite hunting spot.

I must say, watching Bella hunt was quite amusing. She carried over her clumsiness to her new life. Combined with her new blood-lust, it looked like she was accidentally falling upon her prey.

We stayed there for a week. On the last night, we sat on the ground and talked.

"How did you come up with the blood idea?" she asked me.

"From Emmett. He thought of it one night when Rosalie complained about never feeling him inside her. He got mad and ran out to go hunting. Lucky for both of them, he saw a bear with a hard-on," I had to laugh at the memory I saw in Emmett's head.

"Really? Did he pass this on to Jasper and Carlisle?"

"No, just me. Esme's sex drive is low, and Jasper can pleasure Alice with his gift,"

"What do you think my gift is?" I asked.

"I don't know, I still can't read your mind," then, before I knew it, she was kissing me, or so I thought.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," she said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted you to kiss me, and then, you did,"

"Bella, I think we found your power. You can control people's actions,"

"Wow, that's useful," I was kissing her again. This time, I was taking off her clothes and I kissed all the way to her sex. It smelled just as sweet as before she was changed. she tasted as good too.

"Bella, stop, I can do this myself," I told her. Soon, I was moving under my own will again. I made her moan loudly before she finally screamed my name.


End file.
